cygwinfandomcom-20200213-history
Hey Arnold!: The Helga Stories VHS (7/8/1997) (58 MINUTES.) (FULL SCREEN) (ANIMATED) (60fps)
Tuesday, July 8, 1997 NICKELODEON HEY ARNOLD! Hi-Fi Stereo playback requires Stereo Hi-Fi VCR. VHS hi-fi STEREO DOLBY B NR Dolby and the Double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories Licensing Corporation. ISBN 0-7921-4446-5 0 9736-83784-3 8 THE HELGA STORIES She’s one tough kid … with one soft spot. Helga Pataki rules the fourth grade with an iron first. She’s strong, mean and determined-except when it comes to Arnold, whose mere presence turns her insides into mashed potatoes. But you’d better not tell Arnold her secret. Because if she finds out, you’re fish bait. Hey Arnold!: The Little Pink Book (10/23/1996) Season 1, Episode 6a Helga has poured her love for Arnold into a secret journal, which has now fallen into enemy hands-Arnold’s. Can she recover it before he unmasks his secret admirer? Hey Arnold!: The Spelling Bee (11/20/1996) Season 1, Episode 14a It’s time to crown the spelling champ of the whole city, and P.S. 118 has two contenders for the $500 prize. In one corner, Arnold. In the other, Helga. Hmm. Can you spell “catastrophe”? Hey Arnold!: Arnold’s Hat (10/30/1996) Season 1, Episode 8a It’s not just a hat, it’s part of his head. And since the wind took his beloved topper, Arnold can’t bear to face the world bareheaded. Where can it be? Helga’s not talking. Hey Arnold!: Helga’s Makeover (11/6/1996) Season 1, Episode 10a Lipstick, hairspray, nail polish-Rhonda’s birthday party is an all-girl affair, and that’s why Helga isn’t invited. But she’s plotting revenge, and it’s gonna make ‘em run like cheap mascara. Hey Arnold!: Olga Comes Home (11/25/1996) Season 1, Episode 15a That Pataki girl is gorgeous and gifted. No, not Helga-her big sister Olga. And now that she is home from college, soaking up attention like the sunshine, Helga has no choice but to provide a little cloudburst. VIDEO EXTRA! A Hey Arnold! Nicksclusive. How do Arnold and his friends come to life? Meet the creators and see how they create the boy with the football-shaped head. © 1996, 1997 Viacom International Inc. Nickelodeon, Hey Arnold!, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. COLLECT ALL THE HEY ARNOLD! VIDEOS Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Duplicated in EP/SLP ® Registered service mark of the National Captioning Institute. Used with permission. 5555 Melrose Avenue, Hollywood, California 90038. Licensed for Sale Only in U.S. and Canada. ™, ® & Copyright © 1997 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. NICKELODEON HEY ARNOLD! THE HELGA STORIES ® 837843 Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY NICKELODEON HEY ARNOLD! THE HELGA STORIES 5 CARTOONS FEATURING HELGA PLUS A VIDEO EXTRA! CRAIG BARTLETT HEY ARNOLD! 837843 1997/COLOR/58 MIN./ANIMATED/STEREO/® THE HELGA STORIES Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Paramount HEY ARNOLD! THE HELGA STORIES 1997/COLOR/58 MIN./ANIMATED/NOT RATED/STEREO ® BNR Duplicated in EP/SLP © 1996, 1997 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Registered service mark of the National Captioning Institute. Used with permission. The linear audio tracks have been encoded with Dolby B-type noise reduction. NICKELODEON, HEY ARNOLD!, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Licensed only for non-commercial private exhibition in homes. Any public performance, other use, or copying is strictly prohibited. All rights under copyright reserved. PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION FBI FBI Warning Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of Criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506). ™, ® & Copyright © 1997 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. Good Burger Teaser Trailer THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR ALL AUDIENCES BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY NICKELODEON Kenan Thompson Kel Mitchell ALL THAT KEnAN & KeL GOOD BURGER PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS IN ASSOCIATION WITH NICKELODEON MOVIES A TOLLIN/ROBBINS PRODUCTION “GOOD BURGER” Written by DAN SCHNEIDER and KEVIN KOPELOW & HEATH SEIFERT Produced by MIKE TOLLIN and BRIAN ROBBINS Directed by BRIAN ROBBINS ™ & COPYRIGHT © 1997 BY PARAMOUNT PICTURES ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY NICKELODEON Nicktoons VHS Preview NICKTOONS NICKTOONS ON VIDEOCASSETTE AAAHH!!! REAL MONSTERS NICKTOONS ROCKO’S MODERN LIFE NICKTOONS RUGRATS NICKTOONS ON VIDEOCASSETTE HEY ARNOLD! Rugrats: Tales from the Crib VHS Rugrats: A Baby’s Gotta Do What a Baby’s Gotta Do VHS Rugrats: Angelica the Divine VHS Rugrats: Chuckie the Brave VHS Rugrats: The Santa Experience VHS Rugrats: A Rugrats Passover VHS Rugrats: Tommy Troubles VHS Rugrats: Phil and Lil - Double Trouble VHS Rugrats: Grandpa’s Favorite Stories VHS Rugrats: Return of Reptar VHS Rocko’s Modern Life: With Friends Like These VHS Rocko’s Modern Life: Machine Madness VHS Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Monsters’ Night Out VHS Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Meet the Monsters VHS Rugrats: A Rugrats Vacation VHS Hey Arnold!: Urban Adventures VHS Hey Arnold!: The Helga Stories VHS NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE NICKTOONS ™, ® and Copyright © 1997 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. © 1997 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Paramount Family Favorites VHS Preview Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY 5 4 3 2 Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY BUGSY MALONE A Dog of Flanders CHARLOTTE’S WEB Andre SEARCHING for BOBBY FISCHER PoPEYE D.A.R.Y.L. Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown, and don’t come back! LASSIE EXPLORERS PREHYSTERIA! Dragonworld MAKE ALL YOUR DAYS HAPPY WITH A FAMILY FAVORITE FROM Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY POPEYE is a trademark of King Feature Syndicate, Inc. PEANUTS © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. All Rights Reserved. ™ & Copyright © 1996 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. Hey Arnold! VHS Preview Hey Arnold!: Urban Adventures VHS Hey Arnold!: The Helga Stories VHS NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE NICKELODEON NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE ™, ® and Copyright © 1997 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. © 1997 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Collect All the Hey Arnold! Videos Screen COLLECT ALL THE HEY ARNOLD! VIDEOS Paramount Feature Presentation Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY FEATURE PRESENTATION FBI Warning Screens Licensed only for non-commercial private exhibition in homes. Any public performance, other use, or copying is strictly prohibited. All rights under copyright reserved. PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION FBI FBI Warning Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of Criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506). Paramount Pictures Logo Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Nickelodeon Montage Bumper NICKELODEON MONTAGE Hey Arnold!: Nicksclusive: Part 1 Behind the Scenes Video Extra! 5 4 3 NICK’sclusive’ HEY ARNOLD! CRAIG BARTLETT CREATOR “HEY ARNOLD” HEY ARNOLD! NICKELODEON Hey Arnold! Theme Song NICKELODEON HEY ARNOLD! CREATED BY CRAIG BARTLETT DEVELOPED BY CRAIG BARTLETT JOE ANSOLABEHERE STEVE VIKSTEN Hey Arnold!: The Little Pink Book (10/23/1996) Season 1, Episode 6a Wednesday, October 23, 1996 Season 1, Episode 6a TV-Y7 “THE LITTLE PINK BOOK” WRITTEN BY CRAIG BARTLETT MUSIC BY JIM LANG DIRECTED BY BERT RING DON JUDGE LANE TORAN: ARNOLD (CHARACTER) JAMIL WALKER SMITH: GERALD MARTIN JOHANSSEN (CHARACTER) FRANCESCA SMITH: HELGA G. PATAKI (CHARACTER) CHRISTOPHER WALBERG: STINKY PETERSON (CHARACTER) CHRISTOPHER CASTILE: EUGENE HOROWITZ (CHARACTER) DAN CASTELLANETA: GRANDPA ‘STEELY’ PHIL (CHARACTER) JAMES KEANE: MARTY GREEN (CHARACTER) Hey Arnold!: The Spelling Bee (11/20/1996) Season 1, Episode 14a Wednesday, November 20, 1996 Season 1, Episode 14a TV-Y7 “THE SPELLING BEE” WRITTEN BY JOE ANSOLABEHERE MUSIC BY JIM LANG DIRECTED BY FRANK NISSEN STEVE SOCKI LANE TORAN: ARNOLD (CHARACTER), SEYMOUR STUMP, KID #1 JAMIL WALKER SMITH: GERALD MARTIN JOHANSSEN (CHARACTER), KID #3 FRANCESCA SMITH: HELGA G. PATAKI (CHARACTER), KID #2 TRESS MACNEILLE: GRANDPA GERTIE ‘POOKIE’ (CHARACTER), MISS SLOVAK DAN CASTELLANETA: GRANDPA ‘STEELY’ PHIL (CHARACTER) MAURICE LAMARCHE: BIG BOB PATAKI (CHARACTER) CAROLINE AARON: MODERATOR JOEY PAUL JENSEN: MR. STUMP ANGIE JAREE: BIG BOB JINGLE SINGER Hey Arnold!: Arnold’s Hat (10/30/1996) Season 1, Episode 8a Wednesday, October 30, 1996 Season 1, Episode 8a TV-Y7 “ARNOLD’S HAT” WRITTEN BY STEVE VIKSTEN MUSIC BY JIM LANG DIRECTED BY TUCK TUCKER LARRY LEICHLITER LANE TORAN: ARNOLD (CHARACTER) JAMIL WALKER SMITH: GERALD MARTIN JOHANSSEN (CHARACTER) FRANCESCA SMITH: HELGA G. PATAKI (CHARACTER) TRESS MACNEILLE: GRANDMA GERTIE ‘POOKIE’ (CHARACTER), STELLA SHORTMAN DAN CASTELLANETA: GRANDPA ‘STEELY’ PHIL (CHARACTER), WILLIE THE JOLLY OLLY MAN, BASEBALL ANNOUNCER KATH SOUCIE: MIRIAM PATAKI (CHARACTER) CRAIG BARTLETT: MILES SHORTMAN LOU RAWLS: HARVEY, BUS DRIVER ELIZABETH ASHLEY: MRS. VITELLO (CHARACTER) Hey Arnold!: Helga’s Makeover (11/6/1996) Season 1, Episode 10a Wednesday, November 6, 1996 Season 1, Episode 10a TV-Y7 “HELGA’S MAKEOVER” WRITTEN BY RACHEL LIPMAN MUSIC BY JIM LANG DIRECTED BY KELLY JAMES JULI MURPHY-HASHIGUCHI LANE TORAN: ARNOLD (CHARACTER) JAMIL WALKER SMITH: GERALD MARTIN JOHANSSEN (CHARACTER) FRANCESCA SMITH: HELGA G. PATAKI (CHARACTER) ANNDI MCAFEE: PHOEBE HEYERDAHL (CHARACTER) JUSTIN SHENKAROW: HAROLD BERMAN (CHARACTER) SAM GIFALDI: SID (CHARACTER) OLIVIA HACK: RHONDA WELLINGTON LLOYD (CHARACTER) CHRISTOPHER CASTILE: EUGENE HOROWITZ (CHARACTER) KATH SOUCIE: MIRIAM PATAKI (CHARACTER), YOLANDA SHARI BELAFONTE: MRS. JOHANSSEN LAUREN ROBINSON: NADINE (CHARACTER) Hey Arnold!: Olga Comes Home (11/25/1996) Season 1, Episode 15a Monday, November 25, 1996 Season 1, Episode 15a TV-Y7 “OLGA COMES HOME” WRITTEN BY STEVE VIKSTEN MUSIC BY JIM LANG DIRECTED BY STARK HOWELL LARRY LEICHLITER LANE TORAN: ARNOLD (CHARACTER) FRANCESCA SMITH: HELGA G. PATAKI (CHARACTER) TRESS MACNEILLE: MISS SLOVAK MAURICE LAMARCHE: BIG BOB PATAKI (CHARACTER) KATH SOUCIE: MIRIAM PATAKI (CHARACTER) NIKA FUTTERMAN: OLGA PATAKI EXECUTIVE PRODUCER CRAIG BARTLETT Hey Arnold! Credits SUPERVISING PRODUCER JAMIE MITCHELL CO-PRODUCERS JOE ANSOLABEHERE STEVE VIKSTEN STORY EDITORS RACHEL LIPMAN JOSEPH PURDY SCRIPT CONSULTANT MIKE FERRIS LINE PRODUCER MELINDA WUNSCH REDIGER CAST LANE TORAN: ARNOLD (CHARACTER), SEYMOUR STUMP, KID #1 JAMIL WALKER SMITH: GERALD MARTIN JOHANSSEN (CHARACTER), KID #3 FRANCESCA SMITH: HELGA G. PATAKI (CHARACTER), KID #2 CHRISTOPHER WALBERG: STINKY PETERSON (CHARACTER) CHRISTOPHER CASTILE: EUGENE HOROWITZ (CHARACTER) DAN CASTELLANETA: GRANDPA ‘STEELY’ PHIL (CHARACTER), WILLIE THE JOLLY OLLY MAN, BASEBALL ANNOUNCER JAMES KEANE: MARTY GREEN (CHARACTER) TRESS MACNEILLE: GRANDMA GERTIE ‘POOKIE’ (CHARACTER), MISS SLOVAK, STELLA SHORTMAN MAURICE LAMARCHE: BIG BOB PATAKI (CHARACTER) CAROLINE AARON: MODERATOR JOEY PAUL JENSEN: MR. STUMP ANGIE JAREE: BIG BOB JINGLE SINGER KATH SOUCIE: MIRIAM PATAKI (CHARACTER) CRAIG BARTLETT: MILES SHORTMAN LOU RAWLS: HARVEY, BUS DRIVER ELIZABETH ASHLEY: MRS. VITELLO (CHARACTER) ANNDI MCAFEE: PHOEBE HEYERDAHL (CHARACTER) JUSTIN SHENKAROW: HAROLD BERMAN (CHARACTER) SAM GIFALDI: SID (CHARACTER) OLIVIA HACK: RHONDA WELLINGTON LLOYD (CHARACTER) SHARI BELAFONTE: MRS. JOHANSSEN LAUREN ROBINSON: NADINE (CHARACTER) NIKA FUTTERMAN: OLGA PATAKI CASTING DIRECTOR JOEY PAUL, C.S.A. PRODUCTION MANAGER DONNA SMITH SUPERVISING DIRECTOR JAMIE MITCHELL STORYBOARD DIRECTORS “THE LITTLE PINK BOOK” BERT RING “SPELLING BEE” FRANK NISSEN “ARNOLD’S HAT” TUCK TUCKER “HELGA’S MAKEOVER” KELLY JAMES “OLGA COMES HOME” STARK HOWELL STORYBOARD ARTISTS “SPELLING BEE” DEREK DRYMON “ARNOLD’S HAT” JOHN MATHOT “HELGA’S MAKEOVER” TRICIA GARCIA “OLGA COMES HOME” TRICIA GARCIA ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS SHERM COHEN KAREN HEATHWOOD MIYUKI HOSHIKAWA JAY LENDER MELISSA SUBER AMBER TORNQUIST ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN CRAIG BARTLETT CHARACTER & PROP DESIGN CLINT BOND STEVE LOWTWAIT JERRY RICHARDSON CHRIS SAVINO LAYOUT DESIGNERS JAY LENDER STEVE LOWTWAIT BRIAN MARK CAESAR MARTINEZ BACKGROUND PAINTERS DOUG APPLETON ALFRED BUDNICK ADRIANNA GALVEZ NICK JENNINGS CAESAR MARTINEZ KENJI NOTANI COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR TEALE REON WANG COLOR KEY STYLIST CATHERINE E. SIMMONDS INKER/PAINTER SHAWN AHN-LEE KARIN STOVER ANIMATION DIRECTORS “THE LITTLE PINK BOOK” DON JUDGE “SPELLING BEE” STEVE SOCKI “ARNOLD’S HAT” LARRY LEICHLITER “HELGA’S MAKEOVER” JULI MURPHY-HASHIGUCHI “OLGA COMES HOME” LARRY LEICHLITER SHEET TIMERS “THE LITTLE PINK BOOK” BOBTOWN PRODUCTIONS “HELGA’S MAKEOVER” DALE CASE ANIMATIC TECHNICIANS PAUL FINN TONY OSTYN ANIMATIC COORDINATOR CHRISTINE KOLOSOV FINAL CHECKERS KAREN HANSEN BARBARA DONATELLI KATHRIN VICTOR JUNGJA KIM-WOLFE PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS JIM LARA RYAN SLATER MICHAEL WALSH CASTING COORDINATORS AIMEE COMEAU GINO CHELAKIS WRITERS’ ASSISTANTS JOSIE NERRICCIO DANICA IVANCEVIC ASSISTANT TO PRODUCERS LISA FUSON INTERNS CECILE CANDARI JEFF MARSHALL JUNE TEDESCO DAVID JAMES LINDSAY PEI DAVID WARDEN ANDREW WHITMIRE POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR HEATHER ADAMS SUPERVISING EDITOR SCOTT JEFFRESS PICTURE EDITOR CHRISTOPHER HINK POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR SUZANNE BENTON ASSISTANT EDITOR MARK MERTHE SOUND SUPERVISOR & MIXER TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ SUPERVISING SOUND FX EDITOR TOM SYSLO DIALOGUE EDITORS LES WOLF FREDRICH HAMMEL DIALOGUE & FOLEY MIXER BRAD BROCK FOLEY MIXER DIANE GRECO SOUND SERVICES PROVIDED BY HORTA EDITORIAL & SOUND INC. ON-LINE EDITOR BARRY COHEN DAVINCI COLORIST KEVIN KIRWAN POST PRODUCTION SERVICES ANDERSON VIDEO HOLLYWOOD DIGITAL WHIPPING POST ANIMATION SERVICES HUNG LONG ANIMATION CO., LTD. HONG YING ANIMATION CO., LTD. OVERSEAS ANIMATION SUPERVISORS GREG HILL JAMES MIKO SKINNY WEN OVERSEAS BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR JONATHAN GOLEY INTERNATIONAL PRODUCTION LIAISON JO HARN ANIMATION SERVICES FOR MAIN TITLE SEQUENCE TOON-US-IN ANIMATIONS, INC. U.S. ANIMATION FINANCIAL SERVICES ROBERT CSEKO BILL HUTTEN FOR NICKELODEON STORY EDITOR VINCE CALANDRA SUPERVISING PRODUCER KATHRIN SEITZ EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION BENNETT E. MCCLELLAN EXECUTIVE PRODUCER MARY HARRINGTON Craig Bartlett Logo CRAIG BARTLETT Nickelodeon Balloon Logo NICKELODEON BALLOON © 1996, 1997 Viacom International Inc. Nickelodeon, Hey Arnold!, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. ™, ® & Copyright © 1997 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. Paramount Pictures Logo Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Copyright Screen ® Registered service mark of the National Captioning Institute. Used with permission. 5555 Melrose Avenue, Hollywood, California 90038. Licensed for Sale Only in U.S. and Canada.